Between Worlds
by Amulet Sugar
Summary: Cecily Rose was a girl from our world - the real world. After a not-so-smart game with an ouija board, Cecily finds herself thrust into the world of Danny Phantom. Awesome, right? Not. Everything's backwards and completely different from the fanfics she's read! Partial crack. Maybe a parody. References to outside content will be made almost constantly. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"Get that thing out of my fucking house."

"Oh, come on, Cecily! It'll be fun," whines my best friend of three years Jamie.

"It'll be death and carnage," I respond in a deadpanned voice.

"You're being dramatic," she huffs.

 _'I shouldn't have let this girl into my house,'_ I think to myself.

Jamie had called me an hour ago excitedly asking to come over whilst giggling like a maniac. I was weary of what she had planned, but like an idiot I told her to come on over. Big mistake.

"It's called being sane, Jamie! That's a fucking demon communication device. People aren't supposed to mess with that shit," I exclaim loudly, frustration clear in my voice.

"But Celliieee," she whines once more, dragging my nickname out, "you said so yourself that you bet it doesn't even work. If you think that, then why won't you just try it?"

"Because there's still a chance that it _could_ work, and the next few days would be us in situations where we're either dead, dying, or killing ourselves to escape the absolute batshit crazy demon haunting our lives!" I screech at her, listing the reasons on my fingers as I talk.

I don't know whether it's a good or bad thing my mom isn't home today. On one hand, she would've gotten on to me about yelling in the house. But on the other hand, she would've burned that damn ouija board before it even entered the house.

"Please Celie?! We'll have the Bible next to us and make holy water and have crosses and everything while we play! We'll follow every rule to a T! Nothing will happen," Jamie pleads desperately.

"Why do you even wanna do it so bad?" I ask suspiciously.

She shrugged her shoulders before replying with an innocent look on her face, "I'm bored."

"For the love of - _fine_. We'll play," I sigh, giving up.

"WOOOHOO!" She yells in triumph.

"But we're playing outside in the backyard," I say, interrupting her celebratory dance, "Maybe if we play out there, it won't be attached to the house."

"Doubtful, but whatever helps you sleep at night," she says brightly, moving past me to skip out the back door.

I sigh once more, resigned to my fate.

* * *

"Is that everything?"

"Yea, I think so," I say looking over everything.

It took us about an hour to gather every Bible, cross (necklace and otherwise), and holy relic we could find in the house. It took us about another our to look up a legit recipe for holy water and make it. It's about five in the afternoon now. The sun's still up, but it'll be setting before we know it. Everything's set up outside in a circle with Jamie and I sitting in the middle of it all. Jamie and I are facing each other with the ouija board set up in between us.

"You ready?" Jamie asks, holding up the board piece.

I grimace, looking at the piece in her hand before looking down at the board. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, raising a hand to clutch at the cross necklace around my neck. Opening my eyes again, I nervously nod at Jamie. She returns my nod with a small, shaky smile.

 _'Glad to see she still has some sense of fear.'_

Jamie placed the piece down on the board, keeping her fingers on it. I placed my own fingers on the piece, my palms damp with sweat. After another deep breath, this time from the both of us, we began the game.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna ask?" I whisper to Jamie, slightly afraid to speak.

She shrugs in response, "I dunno. I didn't think we'd get this far."

I want to hit something, preferably her. But alas, I'm too scared to lift even a finger from the game piece.

Settling for rolling my eyes at her, I clear my throat, "Um, are you there?"

We wait a few seconds, staring intensely at the board. In slow, halted movements, the piece starts moving across the board. I suck in a sharp breath, eyes wide in shock and fear. I immediately glance over to Jamie, and she looks just as disturbed as I am.

"Jamie, are you fucking doing this?"

"N-No, I swear!" She whimpers, staring up at me with wide eyes.

Jamie's a shitty actress and an even shittier liar. I learned this first hand after we got caught by a teacher trying to skip class, and it was _her_ idea. We got detention for the rest of the week after that.

"...Ok, I believe you," I reassure her quietly.

I glance back down at the board as I feel the piece come to a stop.

 ** _Yes_**

Jamie and I share a glance before returning our gazes to the board.

"Will you hurt us?" Jamie asks timidly.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _No_**

 _'Fucking lies.'_

"Are you a man or woman?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

 ** _W_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _M_**

 ** _A_**

 ** _N_**

"Do you know Danny Phantom?"

"...Did you seriously just ask a ghost about Danny Phantom?" I ask incredulously.

"...Yes?"

...

...

...

We both burst out laughing.

"Oh my f-fuck, that's fucking g-gold!" I manage to squeak out in between my laughter.

Jamie's in the same boat as me as she gasps, "I-I know!"

It takes a minute or two before we manage to get our laughter under control. The giggles still escaping our mouths are completely gone when we glance back down at the board.

 ** _Yes_**

"Seriously?" Jamie asks in surprise.

 ** _Yes_**

On a whim, I ask, "What's your name?"

 ** _D_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _S_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _R_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _E_**

"Desiree?" I repeat in confusion.

"Desiree... Desiree... Desirée!" Jamie suddenly exclaims.

"What?" I ask still confused.

"Her name is pronounced _Desirée_ (deh-zer-ray), not Desiree (desire-ey)," she explains proudly.

"How can you even tell?"

"Duh! She added two e's at the end of her name. And plus, who else in this world would be dumb enough to actually name their child Desiree and spell it like a character's own name from _Danny Phantom_?" She asks smartly.

"...Huh?"

"You seriously don't remember Desirée?" Jamie asks me incredulously.

"Jamie, I'm 15. I haven't watched _Danny Phantom_ since I was, like, 10," I defend myself.

She rolls her eyes at me, "Desirée was that wish granting ghost, the super hot one with the big boobs."

"OH! Yea, I remember her. Man, I'd kill to have her figure," I mutter the last part to myself, but Jamie still heard it and nods her head in agreement.

Our attention is drawn back to the board as the piece moves once more.

 ** _T_**

 ** _H_**

 ** _A_**

 ** _N_**

 ** _K_**

 ** _S_**

"Wait, you're really Desirée? But... You're from a TV show..." I say slowly in confusion.

"There's no way a ghost would pretend to be a cartoon character. It'd be more believable if they claimed to be Abraham Lincoln," Jamie attempts to reason.

"True, true."

"Hey! Does that mean you can grant wishes?" Jamie asks excitedly.

 ** _Yes_**

"Sweet!" She squeals.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the tiniest bit interested now. If this ghost was trying to posses us, they were doing a damn good job at making it entertaining for us.

"Ok, I'll bite. You said you're Desirée from _Danny Phantom_ right?" I ask her.

 ** _Yes_**

"Prove it. Show yourself to us."

 ** _F_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _R_**

 ** _S_**

 ** _T_**

 ** _W_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _S_**

 ** _H_**

I furrow my eyebrows, "You want us to make a wish first?"

 ** _Yes_**

I glance up at Jamie, and she's looking right back at me. She looks beyond excited right now, almost ready to burst at the nonexistent seams. I can tell that she really wants to make a wish.

"Don't ask for anything stupid," I warn her.

"Obviously," she huffs out, rolling her eyes at me.

After a moment of that, she makes up her mind, "I wish to be a beautiful princess."

This is the second, no, _third_ time today that I've wanted to hit her. I don't have a chance to though because 1) I can't take my hands off the fucking piece, and 2) the ghost was responding and and moving the piece so fast it was hard for me to keep up.

 ** _S_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _T_**

 ** _S_**

 ** _H_**

 ** _A_**

 ** _L_**

 ** _L_**

 ** _B_**

 ** _E_**

Before I can even process the words, a burst of green smoke appears and after it clears away, Jamie's gone and in her place is Desirée towering over me.

 _'Fuckfuckfuckfuck **FUCK**.'_

I hastily end the game before chucking the piece at Desirée's head and scooting away from her. She swats the game piece away with a small, amused smirk on her face.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," she says seductively.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screech at her, "What the hell did you do with Jamie?!"

"Relax little girl, she's relatively safe. She wished to be a beautiful princess, so I made her into sleeping beauty. She's currently in a tower somewhere in the ghost zone," Desirée responds flippantly.

"WHAT?" I screech again.

"I'm not repeating myself you little twit," she says boredly.

"Take me to her!" I demand, standing up from my seated position on the ground.

"What's the magic word?" Desirée asks in a sing-song voice.

"I..." I falter slightly before pushing through, "I wish, um, that I was in Nickelodeon's cartoon Danny Phantom with my own powers."

I hastily added in the last part about powers knowing that I'd need them in order to stay alive long enough to get to Jamie.

Desirée grins at me, eyes glowing, and whispers, "Your heart's desire is my command."

And suddenly, I'm lost in a void of black.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Am I dead?'_

I feel weightless, and there's a breeze that causes me to shiver. I groan and curl up tighter, leaning into the source of warmth on my right side.

"Oh, are you awake now?" I hear someone, a boy by the sounds of it, ask.

The wall next to my ear vibrates along with the words, tickling my ear. Confused and wondering if that person was addressing me, I pry my eyes open and see someone's face above mine.

 _'Snow white hair... Glowing green eyes... flat, 2D face... Danny Phantom?!'_

My eyes go wide at this realization and I let out a fangirlish scream, that turns into a real scream when I realize we're flying hundreds of feet above the ground. I automatically lock my arms around Danny's in a death grip and screw my eyes tightly shut.

"Fuck, fuck, oh _fuck_!" I chant over and over quietly, trying to keep my breath even.

Surprised at my sudden reaction, Danny's grip loosens for a moment before tightening around my legs and waist.

"Hey, hey! It's okay, I won't drop you I swear," Danny says hastily in an attempt to calm me down.

It doesn't help, but it's the thought that counts. It takes me a few more minutes before I manage to get my breathing even. In that time, I went over what had happened in the last 24 hours.

 _'Mom left for work, and then Jamie came over with an ouija board - the fucking idiot. We played it outside in the backyard, and the ghost we ended up contacting was Desirée - the_ exact _same Desirée who grants wishes in_ Danny Phantom _. Jamie makes a wish, Desirée turns her into legit sleeping beauty, and now I'm in the_ Danny Phantom _universe after wishing it. Fuck.'_

I take a deep breath before opening my eyes. Danny's looking down at me in concern evident on his face. I give him a forced, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, things have been crazy lately, and suddenly waking up in the arms of a hot guy flying through the air sort of broke me," I joke, my smile turning genuine towards the end.

"H-Hot?" Danny stutters, his face blushing an interesting shade of green.

I let out a small laugh. This doesn't help him at all, and he turns his head to look elsewhere. After a minute or so, he turns his head forward again, blush gone and determined not to look at me. I raise an eyebrow in amusement.

Danny lets out a cough and asks, "So care to explain why you were falling out of the sky?"

That makes me pause, "I-I was what?"

Danny chances a glance down at my face, concern showing once more with a hint of wariness, "I was passing by a building and saw you falling. You didn't... jump off did you?"

 _'That bitch Desirée was gonna let me die,'_ I growl silently at the realization.

"No..." I say slowly, not even really sure what happened myself but not wanting one of my many fictional crushes to think I was a basket case. "I'm not really sure to be honest. I can't really remember anything."

 _'Liar, but it's better that he thinks we were the poor victims of some ghost activity or something.'_

The concern doesn't leave Danny's face, but his eyes do narrow in thought. I hear him mutter under his breath something about 'ghost' and 'hypnotism'. I don't think it was meant for me to hear, but due to our close distance I hear anyways.

Shaking his head, Danny returns his attention to me and gives me a boyish grin that melts my heart, "Well, you're safe now. Whatever it was, I'm sure it won't happen again."

I smile, a little doubtful, but thankful nonetheless for the sincerity in his words, "Thank you."

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you in town before," he comments, confusion leaking into his voice.

 _'Shit. Mayday. Abort mission.'_

"Huh? O-Oh, that's because I'm new in town," I say dumbly.

"Really?" Danny asks slightly surprised. "That's great! Though you should be warned, there's some pretty weird stuff that goes on in this town."

"What kind of stuff?" I ask curiously, though I already knew.

I'm unsure what episode I'm in, though I'm gonna go out on a whim and say it's past the first few considering he hasn't phased back into a human after this whole time.

Danny grins mischievously, leaning his head down to my ear, and whispers, "Ghosts."

I shiver involuntarily. I'm unsure if it's because the incident with Desirée left me with a small fear of ghosts or if it's because Danny whispering into my ear is a serious turn on.

 _'Just imagine if he was whispering something dirty...'_

I find myself blushing hard and almost slap myself for that thought. Danny Phantom is a pure, _innocent_ being and you will _not_ corrupt him, Cecily. Bad girl.

 _'He hangs out with a goth girl, how innocent can he be?'_ My mind retorts.

I concede and mentally slap myself.

"-name?"

"What?" I ask unintelligently, staring up at him.

"I asked for your name," Danny repeats slowly.

"Oh! It's Cecily, Cecily Rose," I say hastily, my blush returning again this time from embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you, Cecily," he says with a warm smile, "I'm Danny Phantom."

"Phantom?"

"Oh, uh, yea," he fumbles, "Forgot to tell you, but, um, I'm a ghost."

...

...

...

"Most girls would like to know that type of stuff _before_ the first date," I say teasingly.

Danny adorably stutters out, "F-F-First d-date?"

"Well yea," I shrug with a small smirk on my face, "We've been up here for at least an hour or so - assuming you've been carrying me for half that time. I'd say a skyline tour of the town is pretty damn romantic, especially if I get to stay in your arms like this."

To emphasize my point, I boldly tighten my grip around his neck and snuggle closer to him. I can practically feel the heat from his blush rolling off of him in waves, and it takes everything in me not to burst out laughing. Danny's so stunned that he doesn't speak for the next few minutes, not that I mind. It really does give me a chance to view the town.

I manage to pinpoint places that were shown in the cartoon such as the mayor's office, Casper High, Nasty Burger, and hell even Danny's house. The glowing sign makes it easy to spot.

"So you don't mind?" Danny asks cautiously.

"Huh? Mind what? You being a ghost?"

He nods.

"Well, not really. You... You don't, like, haunt people and drive them to death do you?" I question.

 _'Who knows what he does in his free time?'_

Danny looks almost offended as his eyes widen comically, - wait, we _are_ in a cartoon - and he shakes his head vigorously.

"No way! I actually help to keep the town ghost free. I'm actually kind of a hero around here," he adds the last part smugly, puffing out his chest in pride.

I almost snort in amusement as I raise an eyebrow.

"Wooow, a superhero? How lucky am I to have gotten saved by one as brave and dashing as you," I say, swooning dramatically.

We both look at each other and let out loud laughs. I'm sitting here in the arms of _the_ Danny Phantom, and I managed to make him laugh, and we're basically having a romantic ghost date. Not bad, Cecily, not bad.

After we both calm ourselves, I clear my throat, deciding to get down to business, "As wonderful as this has been - and trust me it has because we're flying and you're hot - I'm sure you have superhero duties to be attending to."

Danny lets out another laugh, managing to keep his blush to a minimum, "I dunno about that last part, but I probably should be getting you home. Give me the address, and I'll fly you there free of charge."

 _'Home? Address? WHERE THE HELL AM I GONNA LIVE?'_

Before I can go into full-on freak out mode, my left wrist tingles and I pull it away from Danny's neck to investigate it. Just as I bring it up to my eyes, I see the last bit of words being written out. I blink in confusion before realizing it's an address.

 _'So maybe Desirée didn't_ completely _abandon me,'_ I muse to myself.

"Cecily?"

"Huh? Oh yea! Here," I say, practically shoving my wrist into his face.

Danny goes cross-eyed for a moment before focusing on the words on my wrist.

"I know where that is! We'll be there in no time. Hold on tight!" He gave little warning before taking off at a fast pace.

I squeak and retighten my grip around him. I bury my face into the crook of his neck to keep anything from going into my eyes, and also because I wanna see if he'll notice me leaving a hickey on his neck.

 _'Sorry, Sam, but now that I'm in the story I'll try my damn best to make Danny mine for the sake of every DP fangirl,'_ I added that last tidbit as a way to solidify my weak (jealous) reasoning for wanting Danny.

* * *

Barely 10 minutes had passed before I felt Danny slowing down. Pulling my head out from the crook of his neck, I look up and am surprised to see us in front of a large penthouse apartment complex.

"This is it right?" Danny asks, looking as unsure and disbelieving as I feel.

"Y-Yep! This is the place," I respond, still slightly in awe.

"Do you know which floor?"

"Huh? Oh, um," I fumble for an answer until I suddenly feel my wrist tingle again.

I pull my arm to myself and glance at the writing again, seeing something new added.

 ** _It's the very top you idiot._**

Slightly put off at the rude insult, I purse my lips saying, "It's the one at the very top."

Danny nods, "Guess I won't have to go intangible."

He flies up to the very top of the building at a steady pace. When we finally reach the top, it's safe to say that Desirée is the best genie ever. Danny even lets out a low, impressed whistle as he lands on the red bridge.

 _'Totally gotta thank Desirée for hooking me up with this.'_

"You're parents must be loaded," he says in awe, looking around.

I give a nervous laugh, "Yea, they're, uh, business people, always traveling and stuff. They're usually not at home, but I see them on holidays so it's all good."

 _'Is there an Academy Award for best improv actress?'_

"That must suck," Danny says with a slight grimace, "But at least you don't have to worry about them freaking out over bringing a ghost home."

I let out a snort at that, "I'm pretty sure they'd be more freaked out that you have white hair. They're way against that type of rebellious stuff."

Danny actually had the audacity to flip his hair and say, "It's all natural actually."

"Really? I always did like older guys," I tease him.

We both laugh loudly at that.

"I'll have you know that I'm 14," he said in defense, still chuckling.

That stops my laughter.

"Whoa, really?"

Danny furrows his eyebrows at me and nods, "Yea, is there something wrong with that?"

 _'I left a hickey on an innocent 14 year old ghost boy. Try to tell me what's_ not _wrong with that. And if he's 14, then that must mean we're still somewhere in season 1 right? Ugh, I hate keeping up with timelines.'_

I shake my head and say, "No, no, nothing's wrong! It's just that I assumed you were older. I'm 15 by the way."

"Oh, well I turn 15 too in a few months," he explains hastily, stretching to his full height as though trying to seem taller.

I smile at him, "It's fine, Danny, really. Besides, it helps that you're taller than me."

I typically stand at a meager height of 5'1". My doctor says I'm still growing, but I doubt I'll make it past 5'4" at the _most_. Danny is maybe two inches or so taller than me, but I can't be 100% sure. I'm only saying this based on the fact that I have to look up at him.

Danny smiles sheepishly in response and brings a hand up to rub the back of his head.

"Well, uh, this has been fun. But I should probably get going. You know, ghost duties and all," he says, grinning.

I grin back at him, "Of course, of course. I suppose I can't really keep you to myself like this."

"The life of a hero is extremely demanding," he responds with a serious face, causing me to laugh.

"I see," I say, amusement leaking into my voice.

"Well, bye," Danny gives a small wave as he floats up, preparing to fly off.

On a whim, and feeling a tad bit mischievous, I call out to him, "Wait!"

Curious, Danny stops in midair, but he's still close enough for me to touch him. Slowly, I grab his wrist and pull him down low enough that I can meet his face whilst standing on my tippy toes.

"I know you said free of charge, but I'd still like to give you something."

Danny's nose scrunches up in confusion, "What is it?"

I grin brightly at him, straining not to laugh at my next words, "...a thimble."

With that, I reach up and close the distance between the two of us. But instead of going for his lips, I give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. I don't linger and pull back to look at his face, enjoying the bright green blush that appears. I let go of his wrist and take a step back.

"Thanks again, Danny," I say sincerely.

 _'Lord knows I would've gotten lost trying to find this place.'_

Danny doesn't reply. Instead, he floats there with a dazed look on his face.

"Uh... Danny?"

I raise my hand to poke him in the shoulder, only for him to suddenly grab it and pull me towards him. My eyes widen in surprise, and I just about faint when Danny's lips meet my own.

 **~Danny's POV~**

 _'Soft...'_ I absentmindedly think as I press my lips against Cecily's.

I had been flying through the town, hoping to let off some steam. Even after beating up the Box Ghost, I was still upset with Mr. Lancer for giving me a C on that gorilla assignment. So, I could cool off while flying around. I didn't expect to be hit by a falling girl.

I was flying in between two buildings when, all of the sudden, something hit me from above. Startled, I tumbled through the air before managing to right myself after a few seconds. Alert, I looked around and spot a girl dozens of feet away from hitting the pavement. People had already spotted her and started to scream in terror. Acting quickly, I swooped down and managed to catch her just before she hit the ground.

I couldn't just leave her at some park bench. Ignoring the fact that this town is infested with ghosts, there's also horrible humans who could do something to her. The thought made me feel a tad uneasy, and I tightened my grip around her. So, I made the decision to carry her until she woke up.

When she eventually did, I didn't expect her to be so... forward. Her face looked innocent enough, but the things that came out of her mouth were enough for me to realize it was just a disguise.

I'd never had someone flirt with me so boldly before, at least not without me having to initiate it and even then it never went too well. One case being the incident that happened with Paulina just a week ago. I'd asked her to the dance and was ecstatic when she said yes, only to later find out from Sam that Paulina only agreed so she could get back at Sam.

I was bummed out, but Sam made it better when she filled in as my date and danced with me. I had fun, but I'm unsure if I really like Sam like that. She's pretty, not like Paulina, but definitely pretty. I just don't know if I genuinely like her in that way. She's my best friend and one of the only girls I talk to who isn't a relative of mine. I don't have much experience with girls outside of platonic relationships.

That's why I was surprised with how easy it was to talk with Cecily. She was almost as pretty as Paulina, but she was still nicer and had a sense of humor. She said a lot of inappropriate things, but she was open and lighthearted about it.

I don't think I have a crush on her, - it's too soon to tell - but I'm definitely interested in getting to know her more. Part of the reason that I kissed her was to prove that I could get a girl who wasn't just using me as part of their revenge or who wasn't a long term best friend. I may be Danny Phantom right now, but Cecily still managed to treat me as a regular person.

I keep my grip on her hand and pull her closer to me, wrapping an arm around her waist.

 **~Cecily's POV~**

It's another minute or so before we break apart for air. My heart is racing, and my face is surely flushed as I gaze up at Danny with a dazed look on my face. His expression mirrors mine, green blush and all.

"That was... nice," I squeak out, still trying to regain control of my thoughts.

Danny smiles at me (so fucking cute) and plants another quick kiss on my lips, "I agree."

I laugh at that, causing Danny to let out a few chuckles as well.

He leans forward slightly and rests his forehead against mine, "I probably should get going though."

I smile sadly, "You're right... I've held you up long enough."

"I didn't mind."

I snort, "Of course you didn't. You got free smooches out of it."

He lets out a laugh and I grin up at him, "I'll see you again... Right?"

"Definitely," he says, giving me a firm nod and one last peck on the cheek, before releasing his grip on me and taking off.


	3. Chapter 3

It isn't until after I close the front door behind me that I finally release my inhibitions.

"OH MY FUCK YESYESYES **YES**! TAKE THAT EMMA WALKINGS. TELLING ME IN THE FOURTH GRADE THAT I'D NEVER GET KISSED BY A FICTIONAL CRUSH. TAKE THAT BITCH. WOOHOO!" I proceed to scream and shout and jump about the front foyer in un-contained happiness.

It's another two minutes before I finally tire out and cease in my gestures. Though, my tiredness doesn't stop me from continuing to squeal like a banshee. I'm interrupted in the middle of my fangirling by harsh knocking coming from somewhere inside the house.

Surprised and slightly scared, I cautiously move through the house and follow the noise. I'm led to a door near the very back which, upon opening it, reveals a small hallway with an elevator at the end of it and an Asian boy standing there looking annoyed.

"Would you keep it down? People actually live here, and I was trying to study."

I blink at him, caught off guard. He looks familiar, and it takes me another moment before I recognize him as one of Dash's friends, Kwan I think.

"O-Oh sorry. I, uh, just moved here so I'm a little excited," I say sheepishly, giving him an apologetic smile.

Kwan only frowns and crosses his arms in front of his broad chest, "Yea, well, you were being too loud. I can barely focus as it is. I didn't need your high pitched pig squeals too."

"Hey! I do _not_ sound like a pig," I say indignantly.

"Whatever, I need to finish my homework," he brushes me off and turns to leave.

"What kind of homework?" I ask curiously.

This is honestly really weird, but I genuinely enjoy helping people with their homework. I wanted to be a teacher when I was younger, not anymore, but I still like helping people when I get the chance. As long as it's not history, I can lend a hand.

Kwan peers at me with his narrow eyes before informing me in a low, embarrassed voice, "It's pre-algebra... I got held back in math last year so I have to retake it this year as a freshman."

I grin at him, "Perfect! I mean, not perfect that you got held back 'cause that sucks ass. Not that you suck ass or anything, it's just that teachers are dumb and stuff for not helping you more with your work especially considering you got held back for it...

"Um... What I'm trying to say is that I can help you with it if you want. I'm in H Algebra I, and pre-algebra was a breeze for me. It'll be my apology for interrupting you during your study time and also an apology in advance cause I'll forewarn you that I tend to be pretty loud with my music."

It takes a moment for Kwan to decipher and comprehend my fast paced ramblings, but when he does he asks tentatively, "You'd really help me?"

"Of course! What are neighbors for?"

Kwan stares at me for another moment before giving me a large grin and takes me by surprise by pulling me into a giant bear hug. Eyes wide, I hang limp in his arms as he squeezes me and lifts me off of my feet.

"AWESOME! Thanks so much!" He exclaims in my ear, "None of my other friends are good at math, and the nerds I usually ask are too preoccupied with the others' homework to fit my own into their schedule."

I figure that by 'friends' and 'the others' he means the other A-listers. Which makes sense because there's only so much homework that nerds can do before their schedule is completely taken up.

 _'They should definitely get paid for their services...'_

I blink as Kwan sets me down and says, "I'll go get my stuff and bring it back up here. Is that cool?"

"Yea, totes! I'll, um, set up a spot in the living room for us."

"Great! I'll be back in ten minutes," he says before jogging over to the elevator.

I watch as the double doors close behind him before turning in my heal and walking back into the main part of the house. It takes me a few minutes to find the living room, and I make a mental note to explore the house later to get a full layout of the place.

As I'm walking into the living room, I catch my reflection in a full length mirror set up on the wall and pause. It's slightly unnerving to see myself as a 2D character, especially when I don't really feel 2D. I take a moment to pause and admire my reflection.

My naturally wavy hair is a shade of two lighter than what it normally is, but my eye color still looks about the same. My figure however is what throws me off. To me, all I see are sharp angles cut to make a literal hourglass figure, but in this world I'm sure I would be considered only slightly curvy.

I'm dressed in a dark blue, denim skirt with a quarter sleeve, light violet crop top that hangs off of my shoulders. The top is kept up by teal colored straps that match the teal rose design printed across the fabric of the shirt. Knee high, white socks are paired with indigo, converse type shoes. I don't think I look bad, just weird compared to how I usually see myself. I let my eyes linger on my figure for a moment longer before continuing my trek into the living room.

Luckily, the kitchen is right next to the living so it's easy for me to find as I walk through the open doorway and straight to the fridge. I'm pleased to find the fridge fully stocked, filled with fruits, veggies, meats, and even desserts.

 _'Even the freezer is stocked to the brim... Desirée is a_ damn _good genie.'_

I grab some cubed pieces of cheese and pre-sliced pepperoni from the fridge before shutting it closed. I move over to a door which I rightly assumed to be the pantry and locate some crackers. I search through the carbonates and find a large porcelain platter on which I dump the snacks onto.

With that done, I walk back into the living room and set it on the coffee table. Not a second later, I hear another knock coming from the back of the house.

"Come in!" I shout, hopefully loud enough to be heard.

* * *

I let out obnoxious snorts in between my fits of laughter. Kwan is laughing so hard, he can barely finish the story.

"S-So Dash ended up g-grabbing Mason's d-d-dick!" Kwan finishes in hysterics.

I laugh even harder and fall onto my back, kicking my legs up into the air, "Y-You're fucking with me, right?"

"Not at all!" He responds, glee evident in his voice.

Kwan and I had been working on his pre-algebra homework and actually managed to make good progress on it. He said he understood what I was telling him better than the teachers. That's when I learned that Kwan is dyslexic. A dyslexic Asian, who would've thought?

Anyways, we finished up his homework and were eating the snack I threw together as we shared funny stories with each other. The one he was just telling me was during one of their football practices. Apparently, they were scrimmaging and Dash tackled this Mason guy thinking he had the ball. It was a decoy, but that wasn't the funny part. What was funny was the fact that while Dash was fumbling around Mason, trying to find the ball, he ended up groping Mason's dick. It was the one day Mason chose not to wear his cup, so he very much felt his joystick being fondled.

 _'Gotta love football.'_

I dab at the few tears that managed to escape me eyes at some point during my laughing fit. I chuckle for a few more moments before finally calming myself.

"We definitely need to hang out more, Kwan."

Kwan throws his head back as he laughs again whilst nodding in agreement. He's completely relaxed, leaning back into the cream colored couch and stuffing another cracker with cheese and pepperoni into his mouth. I sit up from the floor and resume my previous position of leaning my side against the bottom half of the couch. The couch itself is super comfy, trust me, but sometimes I prefer sitting on the floor.

I don't know if it's because I'm a girl or because I'm new, but Kwan has been extremely nice. But, then again, I always remember Kwan to be the nicer one out of the group of A-listers.

I'm interrupted from my musings by Kwan's voice, "I wouldn't mind hanging out with you, 'Lil E. I'm sure my friends would love to meet you too!"

I resist from rolling my eyes at Kwan's new nickname for me. 'Lil E' sounded eerily close to Lily which I would've been fine with. But no, Kwan said 'Lil E' was meant as a dig at my short height.

 _'Way to ruin my self-esteem Kwan.'_

I settle on snorting and say, "Puh-lease! Who wouldn't want to meet me?"

"Satan."

I laugh and throw one of the couch pillows at him. He easily catches it - damn football skills - and chucks it right back at my face. My reflexes aren't as sharp as his, and I flail my arms around to swat it away.

Kwan chuckles at my actions and shakes his head. A series of beeps go off, and Kwan immediately digs around in his pockets. He pulls out a phone - a flip phone, pffft - and reads the screen. He groans and rolls his eyes before flipping - pffffft - the phone shut and shoving it back into his pocket.

Curious, I raise an eyebrow at him.

Guessing my silent question, he responds, "My dad needs me to come back for dinner; apparently my mom's having guests over and they want the whole family there."

"Ah," I nod my head in understanding and hoist myself up, "Well, I guess I'll walk you out."

Kwan stands up and gathers up his things before following me back through the hallways to the elevator. As we're waiting for the elevator to come up, Kwan speaks up.

"Thanks again for helping me with the homework."

I wave him off, "Seriously, dude, it's no problem. If you ever need help just text me, and I'll make time."

Sometime in between sharing stories, Kwan and I exchanged numbers. Of course, I'm listed under his contacts as 'Lil E'. I got him back by listing him as 'Hit the Kwan'. That dance doesn't even exist in this universe, so Kwan was confused and under the impression that I was a _tad_ violent. Which I am, but I would've waited a little longer before telling him that.

Kwan gives me a huge grin in response and steps into the elevator. I give him a short wave as the doors close before turning on my heels and walking out of the little hallway. I close the door and lock it behind me before walking back into the living room.

"Alright, Cecily, time to explore this joint," I say to myself.

* * *

It took me two hours to explore the entire apartment. I'll be honest and say that one whole hour was me getting lost and needing to retrace my steps. The other hour consisted of me actually finding new rooms and taking the time to study them. I discovered that there was both a main house and a shed of sorts.

In the main house, there were three bedrooms, one of which was clearly a master's bedroom. Even though I'm the only one living here, I just _had_ to claim it as mine. I jumped on the bed and everything. And each room had _huge_ closet space. Definitely gonna have to go shopping soon. Anyways, I already knew there was a kitchen and a living room. I eventually found the dining room through another doorway leading from the kitchen.

I also discovered a lounge of sorts. The lounge is probably my favorite place hands down just because of the couch which is built into the floor, not to mention the bookcases built into the walls. Those would've been perfect to hold my books back home. I never had enough space for them.

And, of course, there was a laundry room. There's not much to say there. Oh yea, and there were bathrooms too - four of them, one for each bedroom and one near the dining room. You know, in case someone suddenly gets diarrhea from the food. Note to self, always keep the toilet paper stocked in that bathroom... and some Fabreeze.

The shed was mostly filled with the typical gardening tools. Though, I also discovered that there were some tools for fixing cars, along with spare car parts. Now, I've never fixed a car before, but I've always wanted to try. Guess that's something I can do whenever there's nothing big going on in this town.

That was about it for the house. By the time I was done, it was around 10 o'clock. I let out a wide, ugly yawn as I walk to my room. This day wore me out.

 _'I hung out with Kwan, got a mini-date_ and _a kiss from_ the _Danny Phantom, and my best friend was...'_ I trail off.

I pause in my undressing and a wave of guilt washes over me.

 _'I'm over here, having fun and shit, while my best friend is in a magical coma in the middle of a fucking_ ghost zone _... What kind of friend am I?'_

I groan at that last thought and almost hit myself in the face before I stop myself. I'm allowed to have fun, right? I mean, Jamie was the one who brought an ouija board over to my house, and she was even the one who decided to make the wish. True, she didn't exactly wish to be sleeping beauty, but it's not like she was being that specific either.

 _'I can have fun here, but I shouldn't forget the reason why I'm here in the first place. Jamie's my top priority, first and foremost. I have to save her before she gets hurt somehow. But the ghost zone is a vast place. It'll take some time to find her, and in that time I can make a few memories at least...'_

I hesitantly nod in agreement with my reasoning. I'm not 100% sure if it's the right way to go about everything, but I know that Jamie would skin my hide if I rescued her and didn't have any good stories to tell her when we home.

I laugh lowly to myself as I imagine Jamie's angry tirade. I finish undressing and ruffle through the dresser drawers before eventually finding a simple, long t-shirt to wear to bed. I throw it on and climb into the large, queen bed, snuggling down into the pillows. After another tired yawn, I'm out like a light.


End file.
